pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Zigotons
Zigotons are the main antagonist in Patapon 1 and a minor deuteragonist in Patapon 2 and Patapon 3. Bio They are squarish and black and have a red eye, in contrast to the white eye color and round shape of the Patapons. The first Zigotons you will encounter are at a novice rank, and they have basic wooden weapons. As the game progresses, the Zigotons are equipped with more powerful weapons, such as Flame Bows, and Scorching Spears. There is an elite version of Zigotons, called the professional Zigotons, who wear wool caps and are always better equipped (Flame Weapons, Heavy Shields etc.). They appear to be the bodyguards, or personal army of Gong the Hawkeye. Zigoton units are the opposite of Patapon Units. Each unit has the -ton suffix behind the name. *Tateton *Yariton *Yumiton *Kibaton *Dekaton *Megaton History A Zigoton prophecy once said: "If the Patapons reach Earthend, the Zigoton empire would be destroyed". Because of this the Zigotons started a war against Patapons to prevent them to reach Earthend. However the Zigotons were not prepared for the return of Almighty, who aided the Patapons back to glory. General Gong tried to stop the Patapons, because if they would progress too much then the Zigoton leader Queen Kharma would sell their soul to demons. The Patapons manage to defeat Gong, Zigoton generals, Kharma and even the Great Demon that the Zigotons summoned. As the Zigotons found out that the prophecy was not correct, they decided to help the Patapons to reach Earthend. In Patapon 2 the Zigotons will be the temporary antagonists, seeking revenge for the death of Gong and Queen Kharma, their great leader, but after finding out that Gong was still alive, they decided to eventually help the Patapons defeat the true enemies, the Akumapon and Karmen. They appear on Mt. Gonrok, in Sky Castle Amattera, and in Ekkora Oasis. General Gong is first seen in Nyokiri Swamp, where he holds off the Patapons before retreating. He is then seen on Mt. Gonrok where he fights the Patapons before his troops were killed by the Karmen. He is last seen in Sky Castle Amattera shortly after you meet the Dark One and Black Hoshipon, where he helps you take care of them. Also, according to Ormen Karmen, the Zigotons are guarding the Patapons all around the world, indicating that peace between the two tribes has been established to defeat the Karmen . They provide assistance on certain occasions, such as bringing a tank resembling the Ziggerzank to help seize Sokshi Gate and continue on to Pata-Pole. The Zigoton tribe does appear in Patapon 3, but only in three occasions: General Gong wearing the Mask of Greed as RottenLee Ravenous, Makoton wearing the Mask of Rage as Madfang Ragewolf(Yet to be confirmed), and the two unnamed Zigotons manning the modified Ziggerzank (now known as "Ziggertank") in the quest . Also, a new addition of Queen Kharma appears in a DLC mission, [The Witch and the Thunder Beast|[Meanwhile... The Witch and the Thunder Beast]] alongside her new pet, a Thunder Fenrir. Trivia *In the first Patapon, Gong was trying to defeat the Patapons so that Queen Kharma wouldn't sell her soul to Gorl. *"Gong Vows to Fight" is the only mission with Megatons. *The Upgraded version of the Ziggerzank in Patapon 3 was mounted by two low-ranking Zigotons, although they were zigoton generals.It also shot lasers instead of arrows and cannons. *The prophecy that the Zigotons and Gong are talking about may pertain to the Great Demon that Queen Kharma summoned due to the Patapons marching further but in the end they realize that the Patapons help them survive the chaos and thus, they form an alliance. Gallery Scorpton.png|Scorpiton Makaton.png|Dark One Zigotons.jpg|Elite Zigotons Makaton_1.png||Normal Makoton T77326.jpg|Zigoton Territory 621.jpg|Gong Badabondrumye3.png|Queen Kharma with the Zigoton Drums against the Patapons Ziggotons attack mission.jpg|Patapons against the Zigotons with their strong Kibatons 561.jpg|Queen Kharma and Beetleton Ziggotons strike back.jpg|First Patapon attack against the Zigotons Queeen zigoton.jpg|Queen Kharma Spiderton.png|Spiderton Parabola of hope- ziggertank.jpg|Zigotons in Patapon 2 Ziggerzank patapon3.jpg|Zigotons in Patapon 3 Category:Zigotons Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 2 Category:Tribe Category:Story Character Category:Patapon 1 Enemies Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 2 enemies Category:Half-Boss Category:Spoiler